Zogre Flesh Eaters
Zogre Flesh Eaters is a Feldip Hills area quest where you venture into the crypts of Gu'Tanoth, the ogre resting ground, now crawling with undead zombie and skeleton ogres. Official description Walkthrough *You must be able to defeat a level 111 enemy |items= *''Required'' **Knife (You will get one during the quest, keep it to pick a lock and make arrows) *''Recommended'' **Level 89 , because the Zogres will stop being aggressive toward you at this level, and it is much, much easier to avoid disease. **Level 40 for Protect from Ranged, preferably level 43 for Protect from Melee **House teleports if you have a Yanille portal in your house. **Activated Yanille Lodestone **Several Restore or Super Restore potions. You will get two Super Restore potion (3)s during the quest, but as it is likely you will be diseased several times you may need more. Also, if you bring Restore potions you can sell the Super Restore potions received for a substantial profit. **1-2 Prayer potions and/or Falador shield (may eliminate the need for Prayer potions if your prayer is high enough) **Ring of duelling with at least 5-6 charges or teleportation runes to Watchtower or Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff for Fairy Ring access **3-4 Relicym's balms, or teleportation to Karamja and several Vials of water, or 800-1000 coins to purchase more Relicym's balm from Uglug Nar To open Uglug Nar's store, simply give him a 3 or 4 dose Relicym's Balm potion, for which he will pay 650 or 1000 coins respectively. **Food **Papyrus (obtained during quest) **Charcoal (obtained during quest) **If killing Slash Bash with magic, runes for 30-40 casts of Crumble Undead **If killing Slash Bash with ranged: ***Ogre Composite Bow (or 1 Achey tree log, 1 Wolf Bone, 1 Bowstring and a Knife to make one) ***At least 50 Mithril brutal arrows (or better) |kills= *Slash Bash (level 111) *Zombie (level 39)}} Meet the ogre shaman :Items recommended: Some food, ring of duelling to teleport to Castle Wars or runes for Watchtower Teleport, Restore potion, equipment to kill a level 39 zombie. Begin by speaking to Grish in Jiggig, located a short run south of the Castle Wars entrance and somewhat north-east of the Fairy ring (BKP). He talks about Zogres (Zombie ogres) coming from the ground and making people sick. Ask if you can help, and progress through the conversation. Grish gives you two Super restore potion 3(s) and three Cooked chompy birds (make sure you have enough inventory space or you will not receive the super restore potion). If you have other food, you may wish to get rid of the Cooked chompy birds quickly, as they are quite heavy. Talk to the Ogre guard to the east, by the ogre barricade. After mentioning Grish, he removes the barricade to allow you inside the Zogre-infested area. Turn run on, jump the barricade, and attempt to avoid the Zogres (and Skogres) while running east to a set of stairs going downward. Take these stairs. Note: You may now (or have already) become diseased, unless you are 89 combat or higher. Make sure you carry restore or super restore potions with you, as the disease will temporarily reduce a random skill by up to 10 levels, striking another random skill about every 18 seconds, with gradually diminishing effects until it finally fades out. You may also use Relicym's Balm to cure disease; it takes a variable number of doses to fully cure the disease, however. Down in the dungeon Proceed to the far north-west corner of the dungeon to an area with several ogre coffins. When you enter the room you see a short cutscene. Search the skeleton propped up on the broken lectern. A zombie attacks, and if it manages to hit you, you will become diseased. Kill it to obtain a backpack. Open the ruined backpack to obtain a Dragon inn tankard, some rotten food, and a knife. The food can be discarded. Search the broken lectern to find a torn page that contained a spell. Keep the torn page, as it will be needed later on. Search the coffin (the only one that has a search option), and then use the knife on it to unlock it. Search the coffin again to lift the lid. (You may need a couple of tries.) When the coffin is open, search it to obtain a Black prism. Now proceed to Yanille to begin your investigation of the objects. To Yanille .]] In Yanille, proceed to the Dragon Inn (located in the southwest corner of the city) and use the Dragon inn tankard on the bartender. The bartender explains that the tankard belonged to Brentle Vahn, a not-so-moral customer who had been seen with a shady wizard. Talk to Zavistic Rarve in the Wizard's guild. If the player doesn't have the required level to enter the guild, ring the front bell and Zavistic will appear outside. After seeing the black prism and torn page, Zavistic tells you to talk to Sithik Ints in the guest house north of the guild. Be sure you talk to him, don't just show him the items or it will not work. Incriminating Sithik Proceed to the top floor of the guest house(north of magic guild). Sithik is in the bed in the west bedroom. Talk to him, and he denies any connection to the Zogres. You tell him you will search the room for evidence. Search the drawers, the cupboard, and the wardrobe on the west side of the bed. You find a Book of Portraiture, a Necromancy book, papyrus and charcoal, and a Book of 'h.a.m.'. Read the books, then use the Book of Portraiture or the papyrus on Sithik and draw a portrait of Sithik by using the papyrus on Sithik. When done, use the Sithik portrait on Sithik. If Sithik appreciates the "truth" of the portrait, then the portrait isn't realistic enough and you should try again. Search the drawers for more papyrus and sketch him again. With an accurate portrait, Sithik will appreciate the "honesty" of the portrait. Head over to the Dragon Inn and use the Dragon Tankard, then the Sithik portrait on the bartender. The bartender recognises Sithik, and returns it as a Signed portrait. Return to the Magic guild, and talk to Zavistic Rarve about some items you'd like him to look at. He goes through the evidence automatically, starting with the Necromancy book and the torn page, followed by the Book of 'h.a.m.' and the dragon inn tankard. However, what tips him over the edge is the Signed portrait. This is enough evidence for him to give you a Strange potion. He instructs you to use it on Sithik to solicit some answers. Return to Sithik, and use the potion on the cup of tea on top of Sithik's drawers. Leave and re-enter the area to find that Sithik has turned into an ogre. Talk to Sithik, and he confesses. Obtain answers to all three questions: How to remove the effects of the spell from the ceremonial area of the ogres, how to defeat the undead ogres, and how to cure the disease. Optional: Making Relicym's balm & Ogre Composite Bow/Brutal arrows Obtaining the answers from Sithik unlocks your ability to make items that are tremendously helpful for finishing the quest: Relicym's balm, the Ogre Composite Bow, and Brutal arrows. However, you making the Ogre Composite Bow/Brutal arrows and Relicym's Balm yourself, is not necessary. You can speed up the quest quite a bit by purchasing these items from the Grand Exchange. While obtaining the ingredients for each can take a substantial amount of time, the finished items are quite often readily available. Relicym's balm Relicym's balm cures the disease spread by the Zogres. The cure requires three doses when the disease is at full strength. To make the cure requires Rogue's purse, which you mix with a vial of water to create a Rogue's purse potion(unf). Mix the unfinished potion with Snake weed to create the Relicym's balm. Both Snake weed and Rogue's purse are untradeable items located in different parts of Karamja and take some time to obtain. Snake weed is South of Tai Bwo Wannai, while Rogue's purse is up North, there is a small pile of rocks near the beach, search them and go down into a cave. You have to run past aggressive level 53 Jogres to get the Rogue's purse it looks like mold growing on the walls. Ogre Composite Bow & Brutal arrows You can make an Ogre Composite Bow by using a knife on an achey tree log with wolf bones in the player's inventory creating an unstrung comp bow, which can then be used with a bowstring to create the finished bow. When fired from an Ogre Composite Bow, Brutal arrows are the only ranged ammunition that will do any good amount of damage to Zogres. To make them, use a knife on an Achey tree log to produce two to six Ogre arrow shafts, and then fletch them with feathers. This creates Flighted ogre arrows. Use nails on the flighted ogre arrows with a hammer in inventory to create Brutal arrows. Note: There is no Ranged level requirement to equip or use Brutal arrows, so the only limitation on ammunition is what the player can fletch or obtain through the Grand Exchange. Thus, if a player has level 77 Fletching and Rune nails he can make Rune brutal arrows even before the quest is completed. Relocating the Ceremonial Grounds :Items recommended: Ring of duelling, Relicym's balm, Prayer potion and/or Super restore potion(s), food, equipment to kill Slash Bash. Pick up the lobsters or better food, one or two Relicym's balm potions or coins to buy the potions from Uglug Nar, one or two Restore potions or Super restore potions, one or two Prayer potions if not using Super restores, and either maging gear with runes for casting Crumble Undead or good ranged armour along with the Ogre Composite Bow and Brutal arrows. Return to Grish, and tell him what Sithik told you. Grish gives you an Ogre gate key to obtain access to the ceremonial chamber. Following that, ask him if there is a more effective way to kill Zogres. He shows how to make an Ogre Composite Bow. While you can make one prior to this, only after your conversation with Grish can you wield it. Climb over the crushed barricade again, dodge the Zogres and Skogres, and climb down the stairs to the east. Head straight west to the side of the cave, and look for two successive Ogre stone doors. Proceed through these (the Ogre tomb key automatically unlocks the doors), and descend the stairs. Head north-east, past the Zogres, and then go east to the far end of the room filled with skulls. Search the stand amongst the skulls (if maging or ranging, find a safespot to run back to). A level 111 Zogre named Slash Bash comes out from behind the skulls and attack. If using ranged, fire off the Ogre Composite Bow; it should take about 30 or 40 Mithril brutal arrows to kill him. If maging, cast Entangle or Snare, if you want, followed by Crumble Undead or a wave spell. Melee may be more difficult, due to Slash Bash's high defence and his switching between ranged and melee attack styles. Your prayer randomly drops 100 or more points several times, so make sure to have Prayer potions or Super restore potions handy. A Falador shield may come in handy, and with 60+ prayer, may eliminate your need for prayer potions completely. If you wait too long to kill Slash Bash, he will get bored and disappear. Additionally but optional; If all of your melee combat stats are 85-90 or higher then the need of prayer isn't neccesary and it's easy to hit through him with melee but with still fairly low hits. Once Slash Bash is dead, pick up the two Zogre bones, three Ourg bones, and Ogre artefact he drops. Return to Grish for your reward. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards *1 Quest Point *3 Ourg bones which reward 140 prayer experience each *2 Zogre bones which reward 22.5 prayer experience each *2,000 experience *2,000 experience *2,000 experience *Access to Jiggig *Ability to make Relicym's balm *Ability to fletch Composite ogre bow and brutal arrows *Bonus: Take a bottle of Relicym's balm to Uglug Nar to open up his shop. *Bonus: Take the black prism to either Zavistic Rarve for 2,000 coins or to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 5,000 coins. *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Wayward (Zogre Dungeon) *Zogre Dance (Jiggig) Required for completing *As a First Resort... *Dealing with Scabaras *Rag and Bone Man wish list *Rum Deal *While Guthix Sleeps Trivia *The name of the quest, Zogre Flesh Eaters, is a play on the 1979 film ''Zombie Flesh Eaters.'' *Taking the signed portrait back to Sithik and using it on him prompts him to first remark that he has a common face, then to offer a 2 million coin bribe. However, if the player tries to accept the bribe, Sithik will retract the bribe and insult the player. *When asked about what he does, Sithik talks about bringing the dead back to life. The player remarks about how important he must be then, undoubtedly referencing how players always come back to life after being killed. *This quest is also necessary to be able to make Sanfew Serum potions (level 65 herblore). Without the ability to make Relicym's Balm, the ability to "cure disease" is not "known" by the player. Hence when trying to make Sanfew Serum all the player gets is a message (when trying to add ground unicorn horn to a Super Restore potion) that "you don't know what adding that will do." *You can use any of the items found in Jiggig (Like the black prism) on Sithik when he is in bed, they do nothing to the story, but just make him talk. *If you try to start the quest without the requirements, a never-ending argument will ensue. He will say you "are too green around the ears" and you will say "no, I'm not" and he will say "yes, you are". This argument continues for several cycles until Grish finally responds "yes you are and that's final!" *After completing the quest, if you talk to Juna, your character will say, "...Those Zogres were disgusting! But I learned how to fight them with brutal arrows and disease balm." to which she replies, "Zombie Ogres!? Some of the foulest creatures of Zamorak. In the great wars the zogre armies could repel the forces of Saradomin with their stench alone!" *Level 8 herblore is needed for the quest but Jungle Potion, a requirement for this quest, will take a player to herblore level 9 even with no additional experience gained after druidic ritual. fi:Zogre Flesh Eaters es:Zogre Flesh Eaters nl:Zogre Flesh Eaters Category:Quests Category:Zogre Flesh Eaters Category:Wikia Game Guides quests